New Neighbor
by dreamsandabyss
Summary: Levi found an erotic video on the net starring someone called 'greeneyedtitan'. Meanwhile, a high school student named Eren Jaeger introduced himself as Levi's new neighbor. (Riren/Slash/AU/Crossdressing!Eren)


TITLE: New Neighbor (Chapter 01)

AUTHOR: dreamsandabyss

SUMMARY: Levi found an erotic video on the net starring someone called 'greeneyedtitan'. Meanwhile, a high school student named Eren Jaeger introduced himself as Levi's new neighbor.

WARNING: AU. Slash (MaleXMale).

* * *

Levi was spending the Friday night alone. And now, he was bored. There's nothing worth watching on the telly (too much drama) and he has read and reread every book in the house at least eight times. Sighing, Levi opened his laptop and aimlessly browsed the net.

He opened his email and saw a message from Hanji:

_Hey Levi! How are you doin? We should catch a drink sometime!_

_Btw. LOOK AT THIS: greeneyedhunter/vids/1/33s4910ft32_

Typical of Hanji to send another link of a gay video. Ever since she found out that Levi was gay, she's been sending all sorts of gay porn and yaoi anime. After a couple of death threats from Levi, she limited herself to emailing twice a week.

Sighing again, Levi clicked the link. The screen turned black.

"Damn it Hanji! If this is a virus I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Haaahhnnn~"

Levi froze. Slowly he saw the video show a male sitting on the floor of an empty dark room wearing only a frilly skirt and lacey panties. He couldn't make out the face, the shadows were covering his features. But it was obvious from the body that it's a young boy. Probably a high school student. Who knew that that crazy woman is a pedo?

But fuck. That boy is pretty hot. Not to mention kinky. The boy spread his legs showing Levi the bulge in those lacey panties. With a moan, he slowly traced his hand over his smooth torso.

"Mmmhh..." Hands pinched the nipples until they were all pointy and hard. All the while, Levi could hear all the delicious moans from his earphones. Fingers were put into an awaiting mouth, and though he couldn't see the boy's tongue, wet sounds could be heard.

_Fucking brat. How could someone so young learn this stuff._

Mentally cursing himself, Levi unzipped his pants and gently grabbed his half-hard cock.

"Ngghhh~ Onii-chaannn..."

_Fucking brat._ Levi slowly started to rub himself. The boy trailed hands down until they were in the panties. Levi and the boy both groaned simultaneously.

The boy rubbed himself in those small panties, moaning aloud and occasionally bucking his hips. Levi matched the boy's pace, now totally engrossed in the video.

Soon, the boy came, splattering semen on his panties and skirt. Without missing a beat, the boy grabbed a dildo from out of the camera's view and turned around.

_Fuck fuck fuck._ Levi groaned, still pumping his now fully hardened cock. The boy pushed the panties and skirt to his knees and bent over showing his entrance.

With his face away from him, Levi heard him say, "Ne, onii-chan. I wonder how big you are." From the lewd sounds, Levi guessed that the boy was licking the dildo.

"Nngghhh~ onii-chan...Hah- d-do you want me to put you in my ass?"

_Fuck yes._

"Aahhh but you're so big you'll stretch me so wide. Nnghh~"

Slowly, the boy eased the dildo into his ass.

Levi groaned seeing how the tightness suck in the dildo. Pumping his cock faster, Levi heard the boy gasped and moaned as he was stretched. _Masochistic brat. Pushing it in without any preparation. Fuck._

"Mmm...Aaahhh~ o-onii...mmhhh..." The boy was thrusting the dildo in and out of the tight hole. His face was turned away from the camera, but Levi could almost imagine a face contorted in pleasure, mouth hanging open moaning and panting.

Levi furiously pumped himself. The familiar heat was pooling in his stomach but damn him if he came before the boy.

The boy kept thrusting the slick dildo like his life depended on it. It was an extremely erotic sight. Seeing such a hole sucking and getting pounded by a mere toy.

"Nyaaahhh!" Thrusting the dildo at a different angle, the boy hit his prostate. With a strangled scream the boy came splattering the floor with cum. His exhausted body lay on the floor, dildo still in his hole.

With a final groan, Levi also came. Panting, he reached out beside him to a box of tissues, wiping his semen-covered hand.

The video became a black screen again. But Levi heard the boy's voice, "Onii-channn~ I'd wanna play again with you. So subscribe?"

_Fucking brat._ After washing his hands thoroughly, Levi checked the boy's profile, greeneyedhunter. Almost all the photos showed a male in skirts, panties, or stockings. None ever showed his face, not even a glimpse. Being a premium member, greeneyedhunter's videos were locked for subscribers.

Without any hesitation, Levi clicked the subscribe button. He didn't care how much he'll have to pay, Hanji was one of the admins of the site (damn perverted woman), he'll just call it in as a favor.

A pop-up button appeared confirming:

_dominantcorporal is now subscribed to greeneyedhunter._

Knock. Knock.

_Who the hell is knocking at eleven in the fucking evening?_ Closing his laptop, Levi opened the door, face set in a scowl.

"HELLO LEVI!" Hanji attempted to hug the man, but instead received a blow to the stomach. Levi was about to shout at her about hugging and filth when he saw that she was with someone.

A boy (too young to be a man) stood uncertainly gazing at Hanji and Levi with wide eyes. The first thing Levi noticed was the boy's eyes. Emerald. And really bright.

"Who's this?"

* * *

Author's Note: Wrote this in a class just as a drabble. But it was a 3-hour class. In the end, I found myself thinking of a plot or something. Haha. But I'll be focusing more on Wet Dreams even though I still have no idea how to continue it. /stabbed

This is another multi-chap fic. How long, I don't know. I do know that this one will have a crossdressing Eren and slight BDSM (since a friend suggested I tie Eren to a bedpost or something. Who knew she was that kinky?) Please review! You could suggest stuff if you want. :3


End file.
